poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Train Station/Aku explain his plan/At the Tough Guys' place
The way at the train station, Aku tells the Villains and At the Tough Guys' place goes in The Night to Remember. SpongeBob and Patrick: (singing Goofy Goober) SpongeBob: (blow its whistle) Fill her up please. Stationmaster #1: You need coal or water? The two Stationmasters: (laughing) Joy: Are they laughing at us? Smoove Move: No, Joy. They're laughing next to us. Applejack: Not a clue if they are. Locomotive 131: Those 2 are just Dadgum Stinkers. Evan: Ah agree with ya', Loco 131. Rodger: And they're very rude too. Stationmaster #2: What city slickers like you doin' anyway? Rarity: CITY SLICKERS?! Thomas: Ignore them, Rarity. Hiro: To let you guys know, we're on a mission. Princess Celestia: To save my sister Princess Luna from Aku. The two Stationmasters: AKU?! Stationmaster #2: You mean the dark master of all evil!? Ed: Yep. Twilight Sparkle: Correct. Emmet: That's right. EVE: (nods her head) Long Hood: (honks his horn) Stationmaster #1: Respect for the dead! Edd: ARE WE JUST ABOUT DONE WITH THE JOKES?! Eddy: YEAH! YOU 2 JUST SHUT UP!!! Stationmaster #1: You guys aren't gonna last 5 seconds over the county line SpongeBob: Oh yeah. We will see about that. (the train drives over the county line only to be stopped by some tough guy) Thomas: Whoa! Tough Guy: Out of the train, everyone. (The tough guy took SpongeBob's train) Fix-it Felix: Oh my land. Uni-Kitty: He took our train. Wreck-It Ralph: Now how are we gonna get to Luna now? ???: With me. Emily: Discord? Rainbow Dash: What're you doing? Discord: Just thought you all need help. (magically brought out his train) Princess Celestia: Right on time. Discord: All Aboard! Hiro: Let's go! Mr. Krabs: Wait! How long was that? Stationmaster #2: Twelve. SpongeBob and Patrick: IN YOUR FACE!!!! (laughed) Patrick Star: Who're the City Slickers now? Stationmaster #1: They're dead. (SpongeBob and Patrick continued laughing as everyone continue down the line) Meanwhile, at the villains' hideout Tirek: We've captured, Princess Luna! Aku: Excellent job, Tirek, Now, I will grant you your Strength. (uses his power to make Triek strong) Tirek: I feel strong again! Aku: Congratulations, Tirek, Or should I say, General Tirek! Tirek: General Tirek, I love the sound of that. Cat R. Waul: Mr. Aku, we have a problem. I found out that those good 2 shoes are on their way here. They may try to stop us. Tirek: Look. Guess who's helping Thomas, Twilight, Roary, Theodore and their friends right now. Some video game characters, a sea sponge, a sea star, a squid, a squirrel, a crab and some Lego minifigures. Catrina: They'll try to prevent us from us from transforming Princess Luna back into Nightmare Moon. Starlight Glimmer: I can hardly stand them trying to get in our way. Aku: Don't worry. I hired someone else to take care of these guys. Tirek: Yes, Catrina, She'll take care of these fools. Aku: Exactly. Tirek: You know what to do, Catrina. Catrina: Yes, General Tirek. (she sets off) Meanwhile, out someway our heroes continue their journey SpongeBob SquarePants: Are we there yet? Twilight Sparkle: We should be here by now. Sunset Shimmer: I hope we'll get there soon. Steamy: Ah' doubt that. We'll never make it without SpongeBob's train. Discord: At least you don't need firewood alone. SpongeBob SquarePants: I hope Princess Luna's okay. Heckle: Look! Patrick Star: (reading the billboard) Gargoyle Canyon is only three days way, by Train. SpongeBob SquarePants: I wish I could get my train back. Bash: Look! Dash: Your train! Ferdinand: That's right! (Our heroes run to SpongeBob's train and notice something is missing) Blossom: The tender's out of wood. Princess Cadance: Where we going to find more wood? Beaten guy: Aaaaahhhh!!!! Eddy: Let's look in there. (Our heroes look inside the place with tough guys) Skidmark: Look, there's a pile of logs at the back of the bar. Aranea: We can't just walk and ask for them. Dusty Crophopper: But, How're we gonna get them. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't know. Thomas: Twilight and I have a plan. Twilight Sparkle: Roary, You and Theodore will create a diversion. Roary: Roger! Theodore: Radar, You, the Powerpuff Girls, the 7D and the Ninja Turtles gather as much wood as you can. Radar: No problem, Theodore. Blossom: You got it, Theodore. Michelangelo: Okay, dude. Emmet: What can I do, Thomas? Thomas: Emmet. you try and make a path for the others to carry the logs with. Emmet: Okay! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, You, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs bring the logs to Mater. SpongeBob SquarePants: Roger that! Thomas: Eddy, Double-D, and Ed, You three cover for Roary and Theodore. Ed: No problem. Edd: All right! Eddy: Oh yeah! Thomas: Princess Celestia. You stay here to keep an eye on the train. Princess Celestia: I'll be sure to do that. Twilight Sparkle: I need someone to distract. WALL-E: (backs away) Fluttershy: Don't be scared, WALL-E. WALL-E: (feels much better and begins the diversion) Thomas: How about you make sure no one gets hurt, Bad Cop? Bad Cop: Good idea. Good Cop: For Princess Luna. Bad Cop: Let's get to work. Inside the place. Bad Cop: May I have everyone's attention? (Tough guys turns around) Plankton: Uh-oh. That ain't good. Turbo: Uh, guys. WALL-E: to the side WHOA!! Tough Guy #1: Look at those guys! Tough Guy #2: Let's play football. Willy: Uh-oh. Tough Guy #3: Football. Turbo: Aaaaah!!!! Nellie: Whoa! Chet: Aaaah!! Cef Blu: HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! Dash-9: It's my buddy, Cef Blu. Tough guy #2: Uh... Cef Blu: Put them down. Dash-9: How'd you been, Buddy? Cef Blu: Great! Thomas: Great to see you again, Cef Blu. Cef Blu: You too, Thomas. Dash-9: Remember when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stole the Princesses' crowns? This is where we told the CMC to get directions to Sunset Mountain from. Twilight Sparkle: Can you give the directions to get to Gargoyle Canyon? Cef Blu: Sure, Just go through the old Dinosaur Park. Burn: Through the old dinosaur park? Charlie: The old dinosaur park is just like Jurassic Park! Batman: Only different and not your type Leonardo: Then, that's where we'll go. Finn McMissile: Onward and Upward. Rattlesnake Jake: Where're the logs? Cef Blu: Here is the warning for you, Watch out for the Meat eating Dinosaurs. Thomas: No problem, We'll be careful Cef Blu: Here's some logs for your train! SpongeBob SquarePants: The logs! Percy: Thanks, Cef Blu. Cef Blu: Good luck, fellas. Toby: Let's go! (our heroes refill the tender and they set off again) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225